


A l'abris des regards et du temps

by Midonalpha



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 01:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12400431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midonalpha/pseuds/Midonalpha
Summary: Parce que dans chaque univers, le destin de Yann est lié à celui de Martin.





	A l'abris des regards et du temps

**Author's Note:**

> Bon et bien c'est mon premier saut dans le vide.  
> Merci à CarmillaSheridan, Lazeleh, ironempire et swantssea pour la motivation et l'inspiration.

C'est à l'approche de Noël que Yann aime le plus photographier. Il aime les contrastes de couleurs entre la neige et les immeubles colorés de New York, les lumières crées par les guirlandes autour des lampadaires. Il admire avec tendresse la ville sous son manteau blanc qui lui a offert ses rêves et sa plus grande passion. Il ne pourrait pas abandonner New-York. Alors il sort tous les matins tôt, et rentre le soir tard et il photographie le paysage, les gens surtout. Le sourire des enfants pris sur le vif devant les magasins de jouets, les moustaches de chocolat au détour du marché de Noël de son quartier. Les adultes ont les épaules détendues, délaissés du poids des responsabilités grâce à la magie de Noël pendant quelques heures. Et il aime cette existence simple.

Derrière son appareil, il se sent en paix, protégé, il laisse sa vie ordinaire de côté et devient simplement un témoin privilégié d'instant de joie éphémère. Il garde précieusement les moments de bonheur spontanés qu'il vole au fil des années, ces fragments de temps qui le projettent dans ses souvenirs. Il les aime toutes, ces photos prisent durant toutes ces années. Chacune d'elle le renvoie à certains instants de sa vie, plus ou moins heureux, elles sont son ancrage sur terre.

Pourtant une photo le marque plus que les autres, elle le perturbe. Un garçon, ni jeune ni vieux, aux yeux verts pétillants de malice et au sourire mutin. Yann reçoit un torrent impétueux de sensation qu'il n'arrive pas à contrôler lorsqu'il pose son regard sur le cliché, il n'est plus capable de délier le rêve et la réalité. Quand il regarde la photo du jeune homme, il ne peut empêcher l'odeur du chocolat chaud à la cannelle de lui revenir en mémoire, ni empêcher la douce torpeur qui l'enveloppe et le réchauffe tout entier. Il revit encore et encore avec la même intensité le moment où il a appuyé doucement sur le déclencheur, figeant à jamais un fragment d'âme du jeune homme sur sa pellicule.

 

Il ne revit jamais le garçon au sourire d'enfant.

 

*

 

Yann n'a jamais apprécié le théâtre, et ça depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Les pièces des grands auteurs ont marqué à jamais son esprit d'ennui, suite aux nombreuses représentations auxquelles il a été emmené de force.  
Même devenu adulte depuis bien longtemps, Yann ne déroge pas à la tradition familiale du théâtre, auquel il se plie contre son gré tous les mois à Paris. Mais quand il voit le sourire de sa mère emprunt de fierté et de tendresse, celui qui le comblait de bonheur lorsqu'il était enfant, il se dit que c'était un moindre coût à payer pour voir sa mère si heureuse.

Plus tard dans la soirée, il garde un vague souvenir de la représentation, sensation fugace de quelques moments d'amusement surtout causée par la joie communicative de son petit frère.

Il se sent trébucher et s'attache quelques instants au regard vert émeraude d'un comédien qui le rattrape de justesse par les épaules. Une douce familiarité lui réchauffe le ventre jusqu'à atteindre son cœur, à une vitesse qui lui fait tourner la tête, comme si son corps répondait instinctivement à la présence et au touché d'un être cher. La douceur se mue rapidement en violence impétueuse, son cœur bat douloureusement à ses oreilles, son esprit sombre dans une tornade de sensation qui manque de le faire suffoquer par sa puissance. La seule chose dont il est certain dans cette débâcle des sentiments, c'est la présence de l'homme debout à ses côtés.  
Yann secoue vivement la tête et quand il relève les yeux, le jeune comédien à disparu, emporté par le temps. 

 

A partir de ce jour, et sans qu'il ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi, le théâtre devint une des sorties préférées de Yann.

 

*

 

Lorsque Yann est réveillé en pleine nuit dans ces temps troublés, il sait que c'est de mauvais augure. Les rebelles au régime du dictateur Bon sont de plus en plus nombreux et surtout plus virulents. Il ne peut pas se permettre d'être magnanime, les traîtres sont exécutés sans forme de procès. Pour que le régime tourne, il faut de la rigueur. La plus grande qualité de Yann.

Il est jeune, si jeune. Un simple enfant au sein de la résistance. Les cheveux bruns en désordres parsemés de sang, le visage marqué par les multiples coups. Mais le plus surprenant reste les grands yeux verts qui le regardent avec courage malgré la peur inscrite au fond de ses prunelles.

Il s'avance pour finir le travail qu'on lui a confié, le temps manque dans ce monde, il ne peut pas se permettre de tergiverser. Et pourtant il s'arrête subitement, à un souffle du condamné. Il peut percevoir sa respiration laborieuse causée par la peur. Son regard est soudainement attiré par la multitude de grains de beauté dans le cou de l'autre, et le sentiment qui en découle lui coupe le souffle avec force.  
Il ne peut s'empêcher de poser délicatement son pouce sur la pommette ornée d'un bleu du garçon. Un geste instinctif et irréfléchi, pourtant si naturel à ses yeux sur le moment. Une légère grimace de douleur lui répond mais les deux hommes ne bougent pas de leur position. Yann finit par glisser doucement sa main dans la nuque de l'autre, et la désinvolture qui accompagne ce geste si intime le laisse sans voix. Il n'a jamais laissé place à la tendresse dans sa vie, mais ici, à cet instant précis, en plein milieu de la pire prison du continent il se sent enfin en paix. L'existence de Yann commence enfin.

Et Yann, rendu si cruel par le temps, offre la liberté et sa vie au jeune garçon aux yeux verts.

"- Martin. Je m'appelle Martin." 

Et il disparaît comme un courant d'air dans la nuit sans attendre de réponse.

 

Lorsque Yann est fouetté sur la place publique pour haute trahison, et que ses prunelles bleues brillent pour la dernière fois, il ne pense qu'au doux regard de Martin.

 

*

 

Les regards se croisent, les mains s'effleurent, les épaules se bousculent. Un sourire est gravé en lui toute sa vie, un effleurement lui fait perdre la tête. Yann sera pour toujours lié à Martin. 

 

*

 

Il est négligemment assis au coin d'un bureau, riant à une blague sans doute stupide de Hugo et Yann le regarde avec son air toujours un peu fatigué accompagné de son sourire en coin. Martin, se sentant observé, tourne la tête en fronçant légèrement les sourcils et quand il aperçoit que c'est Yann qui le regarde, avec autant d'éclat et de bonheur dans ses yeux bleus, il ne peut s'empêcher de lui sourire avec son air d'enfant. 

Et quand le soir Yann l'embrasse doucement dans son appartement, le bout des doigts tendrement lié aux siens et à l’abri des regards et du temps, il sait que c'est sa juste place, celle qui l'attend depuis toujours.

 

Parce que dans tous les univers existant, Yann aime Martin, et c'est aussi simple que ça.


End file.
